


As Long As I'm With You

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, park bros, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Just trying to revive the Parkbros tag





	As Long As I'm With You

"Hey Jinnie, wanna explore the city for a bit?"

Jae turns over to face the younger who's reading some random food article on his phone. Jae snuggle closer to the younger, wrapping his long arms over Sungjin's soft tummy.

"hmm.. why don't you ask Wonpil? Wasn't he supposed to be your touring buddy?"

Sungjin asked nonchalantly, eyes still glued to his phone with fingers scrolling about to the last few bits of the article. Jae tightened his hold, pushing away the younger’s hands so Jae could rest his head on Sungjin's chest.

"Awwe.. that was only for the last tour. Besides you're my roommate for this tour and why would I choose to go with anyone else when I can choose to go out with my lovely bo-"

Jae adjusted himself so he could look up and saw Sungjin looking at him with a soft smile. He couldn't help himself but to mirror it back to the younger.

"I get it.. We can go. Just let me wash up a lil and get ready."

"alright" Jae answered as he snuggles in more, resting his head on Sungjin's chest again, with his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. Sungjin carded his hands through Jae’s hair softly. Chuckling at how the elder looked too comfortable to go out now.

"Hyung, you gotta let me go though if you want us to go out"

"hmm.. but you're so comfortable.. I change my mind. We'll just stay in like this"

Jae felt Sungjin's chest going up and down as the younger laughs, beguiled by the elder. He really did want to explore the city with Sungjin but being enveloped by his warmth right now makes it harder to get out.

“I’ll give you five minutes, hyung. If not you’re going to blame me to the wits end for making you missed out on exploring this city”

“Okay.. five minutes it is..” Jae purred, now entangling his long legs with the younger’s, his grip not loosening one bit.

...

"Hey Sungjin, have you seen my specs?" JAe twirl around the spot he was standing at, hoping to miraculously find his specs somewhere with that minimum effort.

"isghonghtophofgherdougher"

"WHAT?!"

"It's on top of the drawer, right by my side of the bed" Sungjin pokes out from the bathroom with a wet foamy toothbrush in hand

"Oh, got it!" Jae put it on, turning to face Sungjin and laughed as soon as he saw that there were still bits of foam on his face. Sungjin gave him a wide smile, wiggling his head from side to side. That only made Jae laughed harder as he tried to tell the younger to finish up so they could head out already.

"Hyung, you got everything you need already?"

Jae feels himself all over ;) making sure he got all that he needs. He was checking through his back pocket when he realised something..

"Oh!"

Sungjin looked up from their bed he was sitting on, seeing Jae walking towards him seemingly like he forgot something. He looked around their bed but found nothing. When he turned back, Jae was already right in front of him.

"Hyung, did you forget anyth-"

Sungjin blinked his eyes open with a smiling Jae staring fondly at him. He felt warm blush crept to his neck, cheeks and ears as he tried hard to fight the smile that was trying break wide.

"That. I almost forgot that" whispered Jae to Sungjin that caused him to be shoved by the younger. He laughed, amused by how easily flustered the younger still gets over things like this. Sungjin got up, taking Jae's hand in him, dragging them both out of the room.

"Come on, you owe me a boba tea"

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss reading ParkBros


End file.
